The present invention relates to a master cylinder, in particular for a clutch system, actuating system or braking system of a vehicle, comprising a cylinder housing with a piston bore and a cylinder chamber, a piston arranged displaceably in the piston bore between an actuating position and a pressure equalisation position, and a main sealing element arranged between the cylinder housing and the piston and delimiting the cylinder chamber. In the cylinder housing, at least one supply opening is provided which opens on a side of the main sealing element facing away from the cylinder chamber into an intermediate space between the piston and the cylinder housing on one side and into a supply chamber on the other side.
From DE 10 2008 063 241 A1, for example, there is known a master cylinder of this type. In the case of this master cylinder, it is provided that the piston is provided with a supply bore through which hydraulic medium can flow out of the supply chamber into an internal chamber of the piston.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a master cylinder which can be manufactured with little effort and enables secure sealing of the cylinder chamber relative to the outside, as well as a reliable flow of hydraulic medium into the cylinder chamber.